dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Mountain Dragon
The Mountain Dragon is a common hybrid dragon of the Cold and Earth elements. It's main element is Cold. Appearance TBA Subvariants Drakian Mountain Dragon The most common variant and the one that is bred in parks. This variant is found on Mt Drake and in The Far North. Windswept Mountain Dragon Found in The Windswept Peaks, this variant has brown fur instead of white, likely for camouflage as snow isn't found that much near Windswept. Nimbian Mountain Dragon This variant is adapted to the even colder climate of the Nimbus Mountains by having white fur all over its body, even in adulthood. Glittergold Mountain Dragon Found near The Glittergold Mountains, this variant has a golden glow on its back rocks, likely because of the pyrite ore contained in it. Berrywhite Mountain Dragon This variant looks almost exactly the same as the Drakian variant, only having slightly longer horns. It is mainly the personality that differs--Berrywhite Mountain Dragons are known to be more agressive and brutal. Sandaran Mountain Dragon This variant has no fur at all. Instead, they have a dry, gray skin. Also found on the Ganinara Falls. Mesalithic Mountain Dragon This variant strangely have no back rocks, making them much faster than other variants, albeit still relatively slow. They have dark brown horns, orange skin with yellow stripes, and red fur. Bridget's Mountain Dragon This rare variant is almost extinct. It has long, golden horns, and diamonds on its back, and was hunted down in the past for this. Dummen Mountain Dragon Similar to the Scoria Dragon, this variant has dark brown back rocks and a red hide. You can easily tell a Scoria Dragon apart from a Dummen Mountain Dragon by the Mountain Dragon's horns and the Scoria's smaller heasin comparison to the rest of their body. This variant is only found in the caves of Mount Dumme. Olympian Mountain Dragon Found only on Mount Oly, this dragon mimics the looks of the Gold Olympus Dragon to scare off the powerful predators in the area. The variant has golden horns, a brown color, red feathers on its back, and its back rocks are shaped like wings. Also occasionally found near the Chione Peaks. Abilities Weapons This dragon's long horns and powerful tail can frighten off any enemy. If threatened, the dragon can kill or injure with a shattering blow from its tail, and its horns and inflict horrible wounds. However, it is a placid dragon and only attacks if its babies are threatened. Defenses The mountain dragon is so well armored that nothing threatens it. Its rocklike plates help to camouflage it. Other Abilities Mountain dragons can climb mountains easily, even though you would not think so, knowing it has 4 legs and is rather clumsy. Mountain dragons possess terrifying strength. Breath Weapon Like the Earth Dragon, the mountain dragon may swallow chunks of rock or ice and spit them at predators with terrifying speed. Weaknesses Mountain dragons normally move very slowly, but since nothing threatens them they don't need to be quick. However they are hard to stop when they start moving at any speed and even harder to get moving. This has created the Idioms; "A mountain dragon in motion tends to stay in motion, while a mountain dragon at rest stays at rest.". Habitat Regions Mountain dragons are found in the northern Berrywhite Mountains, on Mt Drake and throughout the Far North. A few live farther south, near the Sandara Desert. Preferred Home Mountain dragons are not very picky about their habitat. Sheltering/Nesting Mountain dragons do not build nests. Diet Mountain dragons are known to eat grass and the rare Edelweiss plants. They eat Cacti-Snacks in the Sandara Desert. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Mountain dragons are gentle and calm creatures. They avoid dangerous things and will not join other dragons in a fight if they are not threatened themselves. Social Order Mountain dragons live a solitary life, though children will stay with their mother until they become adults. Relationship to Wizards Mountain dragons will sometimes offer wizards a ride to the top of a mountain. If they see the wizard as dangerous, however, they will flee. They bery rarely fight back, since they know most wizards can't threaten them. This is why DDLA has ranked them as 1. Life Cycle Mating As soon as a mountain dragon becomes adult, it will just mate with the first other mountain dragon of the opposite gender it encounters. Birth The male leaves after the egg is layed. The female carries the egg on her back until it hatches. Infancy Infant mountain dragon legs cannot be moved properly, so the baby can only jump and roll to move itself. Adolescence The legs of the mountain dragon have fully developed now. However, its fur also decreased its eyesight. It will still wander around with its mother until it becomes adult. Adulthood Adult mountain dragons will leave their mother to start a solitary life. They will wander around and survive, while helping other creatures that are not dangerous. They may help humans too. Some of the dragons that live in the Sandara Desert will settle near villages to protect the village from invaders. Life Span Mountain dragons can hit an age of 300 years. History Discovery They were discovered by the ancient Burcadians, but studied for the first time by The Great Nogard. Origin of name They were named after the rocks on their back, which have the shape of a mountain. Notable Dragons *Berg (The Great Nogard) *Monty (The Great Nogard) Category:Cold Category:Earth Category:Hybrids Category:Inhabitants of the Berrywhite Mountains Category:Inhabitants of Mt Drake Category:Dragons Category:Inhabitants of the Sandara Desert Category:Inhabitants of the Far North Category:Inhabitants of the Ganinara Falls Category:Inhabitants of the Mesalithic Canyon Category:Inhabitants of Ronstreet Category:Inhabitants of Aeolia Category:Inhabitants of the Windswept Peaks Category:Inhabitants of Bridget's Pass Category:Inhabitants of Mount Python Category:Dragons named after their habitat Category:DDLA Rank 1 Category:Inhabitants of the Glittergold Mountains Category:Inhabitants of Mount Dumme Category:Inhabitants of the Great South Category:Inhabitants of Mount Oly Category:Inhabitants of the Chione Peaks